1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing a multimedia broadcast and multicast service (MBMS).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A multimedia broadcast and multicast service (MBMS) can allow a single transmitter to simultaneously transmit the same multimedia content to a plurality of receivers using only one transmission action.
If the receiver desires to receive the MBMS, information indicating such interest can be transmitted to the transmitter, and the transmitter can enable the receiver to shift to a frequency at which the receiver receives the MBMS, and at the same time can provide the MBMS.